dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Zero
Zero is a former Dino Attack elite agent with remarkable vision. Biography The Kotua Crisis Zero traveled to LEGO City and joined the Dino Attack Team. He drove around the city in his Urban Avenger, only to discover that Dino Attack Headquarters had been destroyed by Kotua's attack. Some time later, he encountered [[The Voltage|the Voltage]], which fired missiles upon him and forced him to retreat. Looking for his fellow Dino Attack agents, Zero encountered a Mutant T-Rex, which destroyed his vehicle's Sonic Screamer. With headquarters destroyed, Zero could not replace his weapon and had to build a custom net launcher using pieces salvaged from the wrecked base. After a mission to Enchanted Island to collect samples of Mutant Dino DNA, Zero returned to LEGO City in the wake of the Voltage's self-destruction. He saw PBB's Airship but was unable to communicate with the ship without a PDA. As he retrieved a spare PDA from the wrecked Dino Attack Headquarters, he noticed a flare shot by Databoard and investigated. Zero teamed up with Databoard and successfully rescued several civilians who were trapped in a collapsed building, using equipment salvaged from a nearby Res-Q Headquarters. He also rescued Snake of Spades from a Mutant Dino attack and dropped him off at the Res-Q Headquarters. Wondering why the building was still intact during the Dino Attack, Zero found several rotten eggs in the kitchen and theorized that their pungent stench repelled Mutant Dinos. At one point, Zero was at a Dino Attack outpost when he encountered Phantom, who attacked him in his search for Frozeen. Zero defended himself with a Cosmotronic Ray and was able to get away safely. After another mission to Enchanted Island to assist the native islanders, Zero traveled to Astor City. There, he stumbled upon an abandoned LEGOLAND military facility. While exploring the facility, he found a broken Hypno Disk and salvaged several suits of prototype high-tech suits of armor. Not wanting the LEGOLAND government to know that he was snooping around their secret compound, Zero reported that it was an old Time Twisters hideout. Zero returned to LEGO City and teamed up with Rex, who was piloting the Silver Scorpion. They were harassed by Phantom, but later found the rogue Alpha Team agent with his memory temporarily wiped by General Evil and teamed up with him as they searched for PBB. Zero, Rex, and Phantom discovered PBB's Airship, but nobody was inside. Aboard the ship, Zero discovered a pair of prototype high-tech suits of armor, which he later called "Tactical Operations Armor", and brought them back aboard the Silver Scorpion with him. Then, the airship was attacked by a Blacktron ship commanded by Kotua. The airship was destroyed, but the three minifigs escaped in the Silver Scorpion. While Zero and Phantom clad themselves in the T.O.A. suits for protection, Kotua continued to attack the Scorpion Orb Launcher until a missile destroyed the Blacktron craft. After the Silver Scorpion repaired itself, they traveled to the LEGO City coast near Res-Q Headquarters to investigate Zero's theory about the rotten eggs. However, Rex fell into the ocean and had to be saved by Zero, who used the opportunity to test out his new T.O.A. They encountered a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm and fled, meeting up with Chompy. The Dino Attack Agents and T-Rex entered a nearby military camp, and the soldiers were frightened by the sight of Chompy. Thus, the soldiers attacked, pursuing Chompy in their jeeps. Zero and the others fought the soldiers to defend Chompy, but Kotua arrived in a power suit. Chaos emerged from a manhole and flooded the military camp. When Chaos knocked out Zero and Phantom, Rex brought them back into the Silver Scorpion, which was then destroyed by Chaos's Maelstrom-enhanced powers. Zero was unexpectedly rescued by the Villains Headquarters. He woke up in a prisoner cell, which he quickly escaped. Meeting up with Phantom, Rex, and The Phantom, they fled from Sam Sinister, the Brickster, Finister, and the Frickster. When they encountered Vladek and Fladek, The Phantom stopped to fight the villains, while Zero, Phantom, and Rex escaped the airship on the backs of three Mutant Pterosaurs. They received a radio transmission regarding a soldier being chased by Chaos. Chaos arrived shortly afterward, now allied with Kotua, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. While Chaos and Kotua fought against Databoard's own airship, the ''Saber'', they were able to escape. They decided to travel to the destroyed Dino Attack Headquarters to salvage equipment. To their surprise, there was a new building in the place of the old headquarters. There, they met Roger Remous and his sister Amanda "Claw" Remous. While Rex, Remous, and Claw fought Finister and his H.R.D.B., Zero and Phantom explored the building, which they discovered to be a new Dino Attack Headquarters erected by Brick League United. There, Zero removed and left behind his T.O.A. Zero was present at the scene when Rex was formally discharged by Specs after his tamed Mutant T-Rex "Maw" nearly killed the founding members. Zero suspected that Rex was set up by someone else. As he searched LEGO City for clues, Zero encountered a passive female Mutant T-Rex, not realizing that she was Amanda infected by Mutant Dino Serum. He also later met Rex and Trouble, but did not recognize the former in his Mutant T-Rex form. Zero expressed great interest in investigating Mutant Dino activity at Vikings Isle, but was unable to find transportation to the island until Dino Attack Headquarters could be fully repaired. LEGO Studios As the Dino Attack war continued, elite agent Zero became well-known among his teammates, especially for his work with Rex. In the headquarters' mess hall, he met rookie agent Ata, who offered him coffee as a sign of friendship, and Zero told him about his previous missions and exploits. A small-scale mission was eventually hatched at LEGO Studios to investigate the disappearances of the dinosaur actors. Two T-1 Typhoons were deployed on the mission; Zero was aboard one, along with Redshirt, Scout, Wyldstyle, Grip, Defend, and Raider. Zero acted strange in his behavior alongside his fellow agents in fighting the Mutant Dinos present, culminating in a ludicrous attempt to confront a Mutant T-Rex using only a pair of night vision goggles. After Zero had been knocked unconscious, Wyldstyle defended him and saw him to safety for the remainder of the mission. However, his foolish efforts had caused the team's battle plan to fall apart, resulting in Barrowman's death. Upon return to Dino Attack Headquarters, Zero went through a psychological examination by Pharisee, as recommended by Redshirt after seeing his behavior during the mission. During the evaluation, Zero claimed that he had been on missions to Mata Nui and Metru Nui, but Pharisee denied these claims and explained that his reports referred to Enchanted Island and Astor City instead, among other discrepancies with Zero's story. Zero subsequently went on an insane rampage through headquarters as he ran to the laboratory, where he found the T.O.A. suits. Suffering a mental breakdown and becoming completely disengaged from reality, Zero was reduced to a fetal position as he rambled about being a made-up plaything. Evaluations from psychologists led to Zero being sent back to Antarctica for therapy. His failure to recover ultimately led to him being formally discharged from the Dino Attack Team by Specs. Abilities and Traits Zero's greatest skill is his remarkable vision and strong attention to detail, allowing him to react quickly. His vision was further compounded when he discovered the prototype armor, which came equipped with night-vision goggles. Zero has a humorous personality, often cracking jokes to lighten the mood for his fellow teammates or to tease his enemies. Zero also has a very inquisitive mind, always eager to study dino DNA, prototype armor, or even rotten eggs. He was also capable of deriving complex formulas. Unfortunately, Zero began to develop mental instability over the course of the war, ultimately leading to his discharge. He possessed false memories of events that did not happen, and experienced hallucinations that led him to believe that Phantom was present during the LEGO Studios mission and the T.O.A. suits transformed him into a biomechanical warrior, among other things. Being confronted with the true reality of the situation caused Zero to suffer a mental breakdown, from which he has not recovered. Quotes Trivia *Zero is the primary character of '''BZP Noob #30000', then known as Norik the Silver Toa, in Dino Attack RPG. When BZP Noob #30000 was banned from BZPower, Zero was said to have been discharged from Dino Attack Team. *As a reference to his player's username, Zero adopted the nickname "Norik" to avoid any chance of Phantom regaining his memories. *In Dino Attack RPG, it was written that Zero was literally transformed into Toa of Earth by an Onu-Metru Great Kanoka Disk. In Love and War, this has been retconned to Tactical Operations Armor, which he discovered aboard PBB's Airship. His Great Kanohi Ruru has also been changed to standard night-vision goggles. *'Nuras Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a scene depicting Zero battling Phantom. While this scenario does not actually appear in ''Dino Attack RPG, it was retroactively declared canon by this wiki. *''The Madness of Agent Zero'' is a short story written by Andrewnuva199 detailing the LEGO Studios mission and the circumstances of Zero's fate. Zero's madness is depicted as remembering his own story prior to the retcons that removed BIONICLE content from Dino Attack RPG. In the story's climax, Zero breaks the fourth wall and learns that Dino Attack RPG is a work of fiction. See Also *Zero/Legends Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:BZP Noob 30000